Help Me Carry On
by Crisp-pa
Summary: It's yaoi. Between Sora and --- Oh you'll never know unless you read! ^_^ R&R Chapter 2 is Up!
1. Fun in the Sand

Rukata: All I gotta say is that me and a friend was rping Kingdom Hearts and I was Sora she was Cloud. And the story is based off the story!^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own Sora or Cloud. Waaaaiii Kawaii. I'll prolly do a Riku/Sora next.  
  
Cloud: 22 Sora: 14 Kairi: 15 Riku: 15  
  
Sora's Thoughts: // Cloud's: / Dialouge: "..."  
  
  
  
Sora grinned as he threw Oathkeeper into the beautiful sand. He grinned and threw his gloves off. And doing this caused the reaction of him kicking off his yellow shoes. After piling his socks in the massacure of items he threw down his azure belt and pulled off his shirt throwing it down into the heap. Then, with a childish grin he ran to the near-by beach of Destiny Island. He let out a small laugh and he scooped up the water and threw it to the bright light blue sky. He turned his head to his right and saw no other than, Cloud Strife, watching the end of the ocean, and what was considered the end of their world. No one had ever sailed out that far but that's what they expected as well as Sora did.  
  
"Hiya Cloud!" Exclaimed Sora with a bright cheery smile.  
  
"Hey..." Was his weak reply, not really noticing Sora all that much, more focused on the ocean, how the water moves with ease, and why does it move? The wind? Or maybe people just want it to move and it does. Maybe, but it may be the will power of people. Actually it's proabaly just the tilt of the earth on it's axis. Duh Cloud. After having his little blonde moment Sora waved his hand infront of his face.  
  
"Helllooooooooo?" Sora asked, his eyes just waiting on Cloud to do... Something.  
  
"Hu!? Oh Sora. Hey."  
  
"What? I'm bugging you?"  
  
"Pretty much"  
  
"ugghhh. Anyway, whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Thinking"  
  
"About.....?"  
  
/You, moron./  
  
"The world. Ever wonder how many worlds are out there?"  
  
"No. And I dun wanna know either!"  
  
Cloud looked at Sora, startled. He'd never seen Sora so... upset about anything before.  
  
"Why don't you?..."  
  
"That's what Riku said before..."  
  
/Oh. Yeah. Stupid Riku. Oh well Riku's loss for Sora, Sora was really a great guy. Once you got past his silly, carefree attitude/  
  
Sora sighed and started to kick at the sand. He really didn't want Cloud to do just what Riku did. Just kinda fade away and then, POOF! Gone. Then fighting your childhood friend was hard. What was Cloud's childhood like? //Maybe I should ask sometime...//  
  
"Guess what, Sora?"  
  
"Hu? Oh I dunno tell me!"  
  
"Noooo" Cloud taunted. "Gotta guess."  
  
"The sky is falling?" Sora asked, in a stupid but cute manner.  
  
"Does it look like it?"  
  
/Damnit! That sounded cold./  
  
Sora looked at his feet and shruged.  
  
Cloud laid back and looked up at the bright azure sky, watching it with intrest and waiting on Sora to get smart and figure something out.  
  
"I dunno! Now Teeeeeeell meeeeeee" Sora half begged.  
  
Cloud just continued staring at the end of the sea. Just watching.  
  
"I guess you'll never know"  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Sora looks wisefully up at Cloud trying to search his face for his awnser. And Cloud being Mr. Haha-you-can't-read-my-face. Just continued to stare at the ocean his face listless.  
  
"Well?" Cloud asked, again as if slightly inpaticien.  
  
"You're sooooo mean.." Sora being in some sort of fasion, fustrated, poked Cloud in the ribs with his index finger.  
  
"Teeeell me" Said the youth.  
  
"And if I don't..?" The elder by a few years inquired, breaking out with a small sample of a smile.  
  
"Then I'll bug you until ya do!" Sora declared with diginity.  
  
Cloud just shrugs and says " Doesn't really bother me with your compan-.... I mean sure go ahead. " Said the talled blonde, turning his head to the side with a rough mental kick.  
  
Sora does this small, cute, pout-type thing. Cloud didn't really know what to call it. He'd never really seen Sora so happy happy joy joy. Sora wasn't carefree. He just didn't NEED to care. Sora was pretty much free to do whatever his heart desiried. Sora was lucky. But somehow Sora was... missing something. And all too lately he'd seen Sora less close to Kairi, he snapped form his thoughts when a small, cone shaped sea shell hurled by his head, almost causing him to gasp aloud.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?"  
  
"For sitting there like a stuffed dumbie~! *Which you are* But you was like.... zoning out or somethin'."  
  
"Heh, yeah whatever..." Cloud looked up like he was gonna zone out again.  
  
Sora grinned, he'd get Cloud for slapping him silly at the last match the two of them had. Being as quiet as humanly possible he slipped into the under brush going to fetch Oathkeeper and bashing Cloud's lights out. As the happy-go-lucky 14 year old stooped under the heavy ferns and leaning branches of exotic trees he came apon his ever fanthomed keyblade. Right then and only then did Sora wonder if it ever really WAS a match for Cloud's Ultima Weapon. As he thought about, a stupid claymore would more than likely cause more damage than his keyblade. Eh. Atleast he couldn't cut himself on his weapon. That would hurt, it was like... child-proof sword or something. Rememebering his 'mission' Sora returned to the underbrush with Oathkeeper; his keyblade stalking his way up to Cloud, a silly grin over his face.  
  
Cloud smiled. He could hear every single move the brunette made. He could tell his soft breathing from his quietend footsteps. Smoothly and in a quick, fluid motion Cloud had his Ultima Weapon in hand and was waiting on Sora's return, before Sora jumped from the underbrush (Thinking Cloud didn't know he was there but Cloud could hear his breathing) only to come face to face with Cloud's buster sword.  
  
"How'dya kn-..." Sora was cut off when Oathkeeper had been slung from his simple grasp and had been tackled down into the sand. "Hey!!" was Sora soon after reply, followed by kicking and sand going everywhere. "Get off me!"  
  
"Why?" Came Cloud's soft voice ringing in his ears.  
  
"I hate you! Now get off!" Sora yelled, actually this was kinda well... fun.  
  
Cloud, taking him half serously faked a hurt expression. "Aww. Sora you hate me now?"  
  
Sora who was now still squirming under the blonde's firm grip and shook his head no, it was just what came to his head first. Cloud almost laughed, Sora was absolutly adorable. The stronger one of the two firmly held Sora down and leaned in closer on the brunette. "And if I don't get off?" Was his clam reply, it was hard to keep from laughing but this moment was so... cute?... funny?... As Cloud almost reached inches away from Sora's soft pinkish red lips then erupted into Sora-ish gibber. Cloud just smirked down apon the smaller boy.  
  
Sora after finally gaining his courage challeneged the blonde. "I'll knock ya into peices if ya don't!" was Sora's fierce comeback. Cloud almost half believed him. As Sora resumed his worming Cloud took Sora's hands and pulls the back over his head. The smaller one just frowned and kicked helplessly at the white sand. Cloud let a small supressed laughed escape from his confinements.  
  
"You know what Sora?"  
  
"Ughhhh. Do I haveta guess again?" Cloud laughed again, Sora was just silly most of the time.  
  
"Right now you look like a helpless leetle kiddie." Cloud grinned at his tease.  
  
"Man... rub it in why dun't cha?" Sora cried with a little hint of whine.  
  
Cloud gazed down into Sora's bright blue orbs, as if testing them for any faults and asks "And why do you feel so.. helpless?" Clouds voice was almost seemingly mute, it he hadn't have been so close Sora would have never heard the blonde. The older one stared down into Sora, seeing if he'd lie or not, but wait... it wasn't really possible that Sora WOULD lie about ANYTHING and if he did lie, it would easily be detected.  
  
"Uhhmmmm...." Sora lightly trailed off, his checks a dark redish colour and gazes up at Cloud, his senior by atleast 7 years. "I guess I just... ahh... do." Was his weak, final awnser.  
  
Cloud, glowering with a soft pink tint himself watches the little squirt. "Nice anwser" The blonde leaned in a bit more before stopping himself. He really didn't want to startle Sora. But oh it was hard to resist Sora wedged between him.  
  
"Hey, Cloud, you mind gettin' up?" Sora's big blue eyes traveled up to his own. "Pleaaaaase?" Hell, if Sora just half begged he'd have half the people, mostly girls bidding to do his will. Sora prolly was just to simple and silly to really care anyhow. Cloud having his pinkish tint deeped to a bright shade of crimson red finally stands up allowing Sora to finally move and heads towards the beach, down by the shore. With the crystal clear water bouncing off his black, leather boots.  
  
Sora; already half wet jumps up and dashs to be infront of Cloud and splashes him with a sloppy arange of salt water. "Ha!" Cloud hurriedly lifted his arm up in defence of his face, the warm water stinging his clothing wet.  
  
"h-Hey. Watch it."  
  
"You gonna meeeeeeelt now?" Was Sora's adorably tease to the blonde. Cloud half laughed and raised his eye brow at Sora and with a sarcastic tone: "Nooo. I just didn't want to ruin my hair."  
  
"Well...." Sora pounced him, Cloud completely taken over by surprise and grinned fron ear to ear exclaiming "..Too bad!"  
  
The older of the two, submerged half in water and on the damped sand. "SORA!" Cloud fussed over him.  
  
Sora grinning wide is his winning pronounced: "Now you're gonna get you're hair all messssy"  
  
Cloud just being mean to the brown headed bow just looks up at him with an oh-please look. As he gazed up at the youth his suddenly wished Sora was much much MUCH more older. He couldn't stop the fact that he was an adult falling in love with a teenage barely out of his begining maturity stages. He stared at the squirt long and hard as if his stares could turn the kid older. Like that would happen. Truly, here, right now, if he kissed Sora and was seen by the 'wrong person' Cloud could find himself up shit creek.  
  
"Soooo Cloud, what was all of that about a second ago?" Came Sora's happi cheery voice.  
  
Cloud, pretending to be a stupid goose looks up at him. "What was all of what?"  
  
"When you tackled me!" Was Sora's instant reply. "Jeez you have less a memory span that Tidus!"  
  
"Oh that." Cloud chuckled weakly. "uhh.... did you r-really think I was going to let you hit me with Oathkeeper?" His consionuss screaming at him /LIAR/ And yet, it was still written all over his face, just Sora was too good natured and kinda stupid to really tell.  
  
"Well truly, I was expecting you to maul me with you're Ultima Weapon, kinda like impending doom." Cloud's mind slowly taunts him. /Ha ha ha oohhhh whatcha gonna do now? Huuuuu? Teeeell him?/ His face cringed in red.  
  
"Wellllllll?" Came Sora's taunting voice, added to his own mind's annoying voice. Sora doesn't seem to notice much of Cloud chewing his lower lip to little shreds, praying that Sora would just drop it and get off. But that wasn't gonna happen soon.  
  
"Trying to lighten up..." Was his trembling voice's report.  
  
"....What kinda anwser is that!?" Questioned the youth, pushing at his ribs again.  
  
Cloud shivered, no way in 1000 hells was he getting out of this one. "uhh....."  
  
"Hey~!" Sora's voice brought him out of a quiet spell. "It's gonna get dark soon and my mom is gonna worry! So get on with it!"  
  
Cloud, carrying much in his thoughts gaze up and Sora before his soul doors shut. "Well..." he began, feeling slightly... light headed.  
  
Sora, finally stepping away from Cloud, knowing that he'll get his anwser dusts the white clingly sand from him and looks up at Cloud. "Well?..."  
  
Cloud, rising as well, looked deep into Sora's bright gates. "I...." he slowly began before slowly pressing a hand to the youth's shoulder and draws him near to him. As Cloud gently leans over and plants a small simple kiss on the younger one's lips. /I am a dead man./  
  
  
  
Rukata: Wotcha think? R_R PLEASE OH PLEASE!~~ Oh yeah. Do that. 


	2. Bloodshed on Rocks

Rukata: I NEED YOU PEOPLES HELP! I really do. If you want me to continue this story SEND ME YOUR IDEAS! X.o Please oh please!   
  
Chibi Sephiroth: She's desperate.  
  
Chibi Cloud: ….I agree.  
  
Rukata: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I have the next little bit right here. You can read it if it pleases you any. O_o;  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: We, Cloud, Ruka, and I, do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Which is a good thing because Ruka would do eviiiiah things. O_o;  
  
  
Sora's Thoughts: //….// Cloud's Thoughts: /…./ Dialogue: "…."  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
  
Sora, finally stepping away from Cloud, knowing that he'll get his answer dusts the white clingy sand from him and looks up at Cloud. "Well?..."  
  
Cloud, rising as well, looked deep into Sora's bright gates. "I...." he slowly began before slowly pressing a hand to the youth's shoulder and draws him near to him. As Cloud gently leans over and plants a small simple kiss on the younger one's lips. /I am a dead man./  
  
Sora took a automatic step back, his nerves screaming, everything, nothing, Sora just couldn't think straight Cloud had kissed him. After taking another step back, his face fully red now as he cleared his mind to think of Cloud's sudden show of emotions. He looked down to his bare feet, them curling up in the sand. Cloud look on at the young keyblade master, his cheeks redden as well.   
  
"I...I..." Sora stuttered over his words. What the heck was he suppose to say? 'Ewww get the heck away from me?' What the frick was he to say to Cloud. Cloud LIKED him. One of the most unlikely people to like him. Why did Cloud like him of all people. It was just way too confusing. Cloud was somehow very interested in his shoes now. Sora took another step towards the village and quietly stammered out.  
  
"I...II.....I... gotta go" And he turned his back, not even recalling to pick up his things from the beach, his mind too clouded to think straight.  
  
Cloud sighed. He just had really REALLY fucked up. Like flooded your house fucked up. As Cloud walked towards his home outside of the village. When he came apon it's threshold he didn't seem to notice the fact the door was coming off it's hinges and his windows were wide open allowing the wind to rush into his one roomed house. Keeping his hard thoughts to himself he looked out the open window. /Damn I'm stupid/  
  
It was undeniably cold here. And Cloud figured he deserved the cold. Sighing for the billionth time he pulled the windows shut and righted his door. All this shit. And now Sora was possibly telling his mom that a guy almost twice his age had kissed him. Great. Just what Cloud wanted. A new hell. The blonde flopped down onto his bed with thin clingy cotton white sheets. It made him wonder about all the dumb things he has done in his life, like, join with Hades, or ignore Tifa, Well actually that was a good thing. Cloud pulled a gloved hand through his hair thinking about not Aerith like he would normally, but Sora. He rolled his head over to look out his window. Sora's keyblade was lying in the sand along with Sora's bright yellow shoes. It had only been an hour since the incident happened but to Cloud it seemed only minutes ago. Cloud leaned back into the stretched cotton mass and fell into an uneasy slumber.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Sora really didn't want to go back, close to where Cloud was, but he had to go get his keyblade and his shoes. The brunette figured that Cloud wouldn't be near there anyways so it'd be safe to go collect his things now. It was five hours from when Cloud had shown his feelings and Sora wasn't really sure if he should accept them or not. He still liked Kairi… didn't he? //Ughh. I'm NOT that way!// Gingerly Sora treaded down the dirt rock read which left the town and went to the docks over to the other island. It wasn't easy to get lost here on Destiny Islands. Sora kicked a row boat out and stepped in, careful as to not fall in the salty water. Thoughts ran across Sora's head a mile a minute. Each one with a different idea. Sora groaned at the annoying thoughts and coughed. He wasn't sick or anything, was he? He coughed again this time with a harsher feeling to his throat. Crap, this wasn't good. A headache surfaced his mind. Oh that wasn't good either. If he ran into Cloud that was make things three times as worse. //Just my good old luck.// Sloppily he tied the boat to the docks and walked across the creaking wood, each step creating move hell in his head. //The sooner I get my Keyblade the better// Sora found Oathkeeper as well as his shoes. He scooped them up and looked to his left to see Cloud's house. It was dimly lit and smoke was rising from the chimney way. Walking away he tripped and fell, landing on the most ugliest rock you'd ever see. It was sharp and pointy but the worse part about this rock was… it was covered in blood. Sora's blood at that. Muttering under his breath Sora sat up to inspect the wound. //Great, my leg is bleeding, I have a headache and a really bad cough// He coughed again. Sora couldn't make it to the Fresh Water Spring without aid and he wasn't about to go knock on Cloud's door for help. Another cough racked his breathing. With all this coughing he really couldn't hold his hands steady enough to fix the wound to his best interest. He heard a door creak open. //Please don't be Cloud. Please don't be Cloud// But the boy already knew it was. He swore that Cloud said something but before he could decipher it darkness took over. (Not that darkness that claims you heart. I hate that! )  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Rukata: Now remember if you want this story to continue PLEASE send me ideas. Thanks.  
  
Chibi Cloud: Yes or you're going to have a date with my sword.  
  
Rukata: Can I have a date with you instead of your sword??  
  
Sora: No.  
  
Rukata: Ah ha! You do like Cloud.. ::nudge nudge::  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: O_O;  
  
Rukata: Now please, Be nice and review. 


	3. Notes and Reasons

Dyslexia: ALRIGHT! @_@ Yo, people listen up! I /KNOW/ I haven't updated in like... MONTHS! But I've been preoccupied with school lately and well.. yeah. I swear! I will STRESS to write up the next chapter to some good 'ol favorites (Such as Vampire Winged Angel, Help Me Carry On, and Walking Back into the Light) These chapters have also befuddled me to no-end. I just cannot seem to write the next chapters to these stories. Inspiration has run dry. _  
  
Chibi Cloud: Whuuuut!? You mean you dun like us muses anymore? *blink/tears*  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: DMANIT WOMAN I KNEW IT FROM THE START YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED US, YOU DAMNED WORTHLESS BITCHING- *Lots of random cursing and inappropiate.. signs*  
  
Chibi Cloud: O_O  
  
Dyslexia: ...No...... I love you guys.  
  
Sora: But you love me more..?  
  
Dyslexia: Yup! ^_^ Now any-  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: SEE YOU DAMNED BITCH YOU LIKE THAT SION LOOK-A-LIKE BETTER THAN ME!  
  
Chibi Cloud: *cries*  
  
Dyslexia: _ As I was SAYING! I will update before March. Or you readers can come up in big ass angry crowds and tape my ass to the computer and FORCE me and moi fingers to write. And moi muses to give off that.. inpsirational aura.  
  
Riku: Uhm. I'm the foot-note boi! o_O *twitch* Anyhoe. All the flames Dys has recived have kept us so nice and comfty. As well as the long inspirational reviewers. Such as:  
  
(Kingdom Hearts) Darker Pictures: 'Sephiroth/Riku'  
  
Nyxe  
Kurama'sFoxyLady  
Kaldea  
Nulanisan  
lunar  
Keeper of the Keyblade  
chibitenshi  
Amethyst Angel  
Mistychan  
Princess of Fate  
Rein-Star  
no one  
  
  
(Sonic Adventure 2) Gothic Love: 'Sonikku/Shadow'  
  
Sonicfan#1  
Soniclovergirl  
Aumari Cat  
PeanuttyCheese  
CelticGuardianLover  
Shinigami's Kaizer  
Seiya  
GamerGirl  
Tamie the Hedgefox  
Shal the Bat  
Shalita the Hedgehog  
Nico-Chan  
To LaZy 2 SiGn In  
  
  
(Kingdom Hearts) Help Me Carry On: 'Cloud/Sora'  
  
Cloud  
KoAL CHiLD  
BlueRaven  
Kurama'sFoxyLady  
Chibi-chan  
CrystalRose  
Asuka-Yo  
neko-valentine  
Shido Ritsuno (Atleast... I think your review was meant for good.. ^_^;  
SailorSnow  
nanakiKeeper of the Atlantis  
Phoenix The Rebirth  
Kiminess  
Foreigner  
Rein  
Storm, the Keyblade Mistress  
cassie adams  
Solar Sora  
Mauru  
Feion Phylar  
BloodTalon67  
Kitt Sseh (My all time /FAVORITE/ review. ^_^ Which I shall list here.)  
Holy shit I found CloudxSora *dies*   
*__* There is a god  
*___*   
  
  
  
I lufff ittt.  
  
Amber  
Quichi  
tidus2529  
KawaiiAngel4  
yukito the NM Syndromer  
anonymous voyeur  
ikiosko  
Kingdom_Hearts_Charrie  
Oononymous  
SparkyKnight  
Kobura Doragon  
Linael  
  
  
(Grandia II) The Passing of Day: 'Millenia/Ryudo'  
  
XZanayu  
David Johnson  
Kawaii-Anime-Gurl  
Melfice  
Ramza Lionheart  
  
  
(Kingdom Hearts) Vampire Winged Angel: 'I am not telling you the couples.. just yet. Alittle yaoi, alittle yuri, alittle uhm. 'Standard' relation-ships? I dunno.  
  
Storm, The Keyblade Mistress  
KawaiiKaren  
Kuro Ky (Gotta put Chris's name here.. Muwhaha. Even if it IS a flame. I still got him back for it. Whoosh.)  
Rein Star  
emeraldwolf  
  
  
  
(Kingdom Hearts) Walking Back into the Light: 'Riku/Sora'  
Maxine  
Chibi-chan  
Uzumaki  
Sylph  
Tainted Halo  
Zippers  
Kirei no Anime262  
Mari (Dark-angel)  
Jani-chan *glares back*  
Yuui  
zombies are our friends (And you are damn straight. Zombies are your friends! XD Z0/\/\8135)  
Mistychan  
DracoDormiens  
KawaiiAngel4  
aaaaaa  
superYami  
Yaoi no Hime  
random voyeur  
Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon  
  
  
  
(Original) Worse than Death: 'Rape/Abuse' Yeah that's the couples. o_O  
  
outcast dreamer  
Kitty  
Princess of Fate  
eRzuLie109  
DracoDormiens  
cherries  
Sacred Mask  
Redaura  
  
  
  
Who thinks of me as an favorite author:  
  
CelticGuardianlover  
DracoDormiens  
jen-kat  
Storm, The Keyblade Mistress  
Rein-Star  
Kirei no Anime262  
Zippers  
neko-valentine  
emeraldwolf  
Peace Angel  
Karina (_ CALL ME!)  
Youkai Tempest  
BlueRaven  
KoAL CHiLD  
  
  
Dyslexia: Whoa. Thanks you people! I aer lurve ye all. *huggle* And uhm. emeraldwolf is like.. *huggle to death* She's moi pal. *nod* Lol.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth/Chibi Cloud: *crying from lack of attention*  
  
Riku: To give them attention please uhm. Review. And yeah.   
  
Dyslexia: Another damned note! I. NEED. A. BETA. READER! Anyone want to be mine!? Just e-mail/AIM me and I'll see if I will. I want atleast three beta-readers. Thanks. And if you're moi beta-reader you can read the stories before-hand and won't have to wait the extra 7 or so hours for it to upload on ff.net. ^_^;;  
  
Sora: Swoosh. We're donith. 


End file.
